


WEISHEN FEST: ANYTHING BUT HUMAN AUTHOR REVEALS

by weishenfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenfest/pseuds/weishenfest
Summary: Find out who wrote your favorite fic from our second supernatural wave!
Kudos: 12
Collections: Weishen Fest: ANYTHING BUT HUMAN





	WEISHEN FEST: ANYTHING BUT HUMAN AUTHOR REVEALS

Good day muses and monsters alike!

The rumors are true—the second round of Weishen Fest: ANYTHING BUT HUMAN has officially come to a close after a long and tumultuous five months of hard work from our writers and beta readers. Now we know you’ve all been waiting for this moment so we won’t drag it out any longer…

Introducing the masterminds behind every hideously genius creation for our supernaturally charged round two:

**DAY ONE:**

_#ABH004_ — [ it's no fun to feel like a fool (dark shadows) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968027) by **weishenvi** | Xiaojun/Hendery

 _#ABH200_ — [ One Touch (to fall in love) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968408) by **wongweed** | Lucas/Hendery

 _#ABH006_ — [ bewitched ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970700) by **andnowforyaya** | Kun/Ten

 _#ABH021_ — [ Coming Home ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978092) by **GaiaSilvermist** | Kun/Ten, Xiaojun/Hendery

 _#ABH102_ — [ i take care of an eldritch creature w my bf (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!) [1080p] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806255) by **joobi** | Kun/Ten

**DAY TWO:**

_#ABH204_ — [ i can see starlight in your eyes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003028) by **RinAngel** | Lucas/Yangyang

 _#ABH182_ — [ The Apparition of the Paper Lanterns ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003406) by **venomhwa** | Kun/Ten

 _#ABH144_ — [ you’ve been right here all along ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019204/chapters/57786502) by **lowkeyamen** | Winwin/Lucas

 _#ABH059_ — [ maybe you were always drowning ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057646) by **nappeuns** | Ten/Hendery

**DAY THREE:**

_#ABH001_ — [ wham! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071635) by **jeanheir** | Ten & Yangyang

 _#ABH152_ — [ Perfect Little Family ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073411) by **oonymay** | Kun/Ten

 _#ABH131_ — [ Sunshower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968774) by **tsukinoko** | Lucas/Yangyang

 _#ABH082_ — [ i bloom, i grow (i glow) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083380) by **easycomeeasygo** | Winwin/Yangyang

**DAY FOUR:**

_#ABH155_ — [ Swear Not by the Moon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158812/chapters/58176160) by **jungwoospetal** | Ten/Xiaojun

 _#ABH170_ — [ when the time comes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181138) by **kuntenjohnil** | Kun/Ten

 _#ABH098_ — [ Lost At First Bite ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012901) by **rubykun** | Lucas/Hendery

 _#ABH002_ — [ you touch my tra la la ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204772) by **starlace** | Kun/Lucas

 _#ABH156_ — [Lovely In Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207373) by **tomo1012** | Ten/Winwin

**DAY FIVE:**

_#ABH103_ — [ everybody’s looking for something ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207871) by **helicases** | Hendery/Yangyang

 _#ABH177_ — [ a collar full ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210718) by **creatura** | Xiaojun/Yangyang

 _#ABH145_ — [ Give Me Your Heart ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142099) by **violetpeche** | Kun/Xiaojun

 _#ABH106_ — [ witing tresno jalaran soko kulino ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215779/chapters/58336795) by **asmaradhana** | Hendery/Xiaojun

**DAY SIX:**

_#ABH089_ — [ Winwin and the Six Fairies ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216676) by **tinystargazer** | Winwin/all

 _#ABH209_ — [ Before the Dawn ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217408) by **yujaeyong** | Winwin/Yangyang

 _#ABH018_ — [ Can’t Change What I Am (Not Even Your Human Assumptions Can) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196189) by **applejwoos** | Lucas/Xiaojun

 _#ABH096_ — [ the witch behind the counter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064276) by **tillloveburnusall** | Kun/Yangyang

**DAY SEVEN:**

_#ABH064_ — [ I Regular ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288823) by **umiwomitai** | Ten/Lucas

 _#ABH092_ — [ Eventide ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288853/chapters/58544788) by **Lertsek** | Ten/Winwin

 _#ABH221_ — [ elysium ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286489) by **bunnieju** | Winwin/Yangyang

 _#ABH100_ — [ As Long As Time Will Allow ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310999/chapters/58606831) by **jae__bby** | Kun/Winwin

This round was such a blast to put together, we can only hope you prompters, writers, betas and readers had as much fun, if not more, than we did! It was a pleasure to work with all of you! Please continue to leave lots of loving kudos and comments on all these works.

The [ prompt archive ](http://bit.ly/abharchive) has now been updated with all the proper links and will be open to the public for prompt adoptions! If any of you do decide to write one of the prompts later on, please do link us so we can put it into the archive and share it around!

Just as this second round was not exactly predicted to happen, there are no current plans for a round three. We here at Weishen Fest are all so, so grateful for the enthusiasm around the fest and are nothing but filled with joy when we see your quote retweets, comments and messages regarding the fest and how much you loved one of the works. It makes us immensely proud to see readers praise the work imagined from our fest and it still amazes me that so many talented minds could find their way to our fest. Thank you for being patient with this head mod and all of my silly mistakes (because there were more than just a few). If we are to come back in the future, we hope we can be greeted with the same warmth, dedication and excitement you’ve shown us thus far. WayV would surely be happy to know such creative people exist amongst their fans!

So for now, read and reread all of the creations imagined from this round, this fest, and continue to make more art!

Until next time!  
❥ Weishen Fest mods


End file.
